1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer architectures. More specifically, the present invention relates to multi-processor computer architectures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The avionics of conventional military and commercial systems is such that multiple embedded systems, i.e., radar, electronics, electro-optical and etc, are ‘stove-piped’ in a cockpit. That is, each of these systems is implemented with a separate display. A need has been recognized to integrate the various systems together and, to the extent possible, provide an output through a single display.
However, integrated avionics will require the use of an integrated multi-processor computer architecture. This is problematic from a security standpoint as certain systems currently have lower security classification levels than others. Hence, communication between such systems may be forbidden.
The need for a trusted operating system kernel has forced prior approaches to use a custom multi-level secure operating system. However, this approach is viewed as extremely expensive. Hence, a need remains in the art for an inexpensive security solution for integrated avionics.